Arkasian Military
The Arkasian Military is a very well-funded, ancient, highly disciplined military, loyal to the Arkasian Realm. The Arkasian military was founded in 3460 BCE, during the Third Retanian-Arkasian War. It's latest reformation was in 1920, which is what the military is currently functioning based upon. The military is under overall command of the current High King Arkius II Doomer. Currently, more Arkasian Damascans are spent on the military alone than anything else, though put together the other expenditures easily outspend it. Historically, the majority of the Arkasian Realm's manpower came from the Union of the Five Orders and the Orders of the Dragon, however this has seen a major decline since World War I, after which many nations started developing more modern militaries, including the Arkasian Realm. The Union of the Five Orders and Orders of the Dragon still provides training and assignments for the Arkasian Military, and many of it's officers are members of one of the Five Orders or Orders of the Dragon. Branches Arkasian Army The Arkasian Army is the main fighting force of the Arkasian Realm. The Army is part of the Arkasian Military and is one of the two core parts of it. The Army is very well disciplined and among the world's best trained, and armed with some of the most advanced weapons available. The Army is Arkasia's largest military branch, comprising approximately half of their Military's manpower. Arkasia does not import military products from outside their allies, as the Realm's policy of not exporting military products to other nations also functions upon imports. The Arkasian Army typically works in tandem with the Arkasian National Guard and the Arkasian Militia. Arkasian Navy The Arkasian Navy is the naval branch of the Arkasian Military. The Navy is the second core part of the Arkasian Military, and is comprised of highly advanced ships with varying weapons, easily equal to the weapons of the Army. Most of the Navy's equipment is produced in Arkasia, however some things are imported from their allies. Like the Army, the Navy is well disciplined, trained experienced. The Arkasian Navy typically works in tandem with the Arkasian Marine Corps and the Arkasian Coast Guard. Current Ships of the Arkasian Navy The Arkasian Navy is currently comprised of approximately two hundred thirteen warships in both active service and the reserve fleet, with approximately forty-five more either being designed or under construction. The Arkasian Navy uses the prefixes ANS, standing for Arkasian Navy Ship, HKS, standing for High Kingdom Ship and NDE, standing for Naearinorian Desthynvar Esthayn (English: Arkasian Navy Ship). The current approximate ship count is as follows; 12 Aircraft Carriers, 11 Battleships, 25 Frigates, 40 Cruisers, 50 Destroyers, 25 Corvettes, 30 Submarines and 20 Patrol Boats. Arkasian Air Force The Arkasian Air Force is the air branch of the Arkasian Military. The Air Force is comprised of highly advanced aircraft, equal to the technologies of the Army and the Navy. The Arkasian Air Force is notable in that it is almost entirely made up of VTOL Aircraft able to take off and land vertically, but also able to fly normally. The runways of the Arkasian Air Force and Navy are built to the standard international design both as a precaution in case of other nations using them and because they can land a great deal of aircraft on them easily due to their large size. Arkasian Marine Corps The Arkasian Marine Corps is the Arkasian Military's land, sea and air armed forces. The Arkasian Marine Corps has it's own land, sea and air vehicles, however it generally works alongside the Military's primary branches for each of these respectively, performing invasions by land, sea and air. It uses the same advanced equipment that the rest of the Arkasian Military uses, and it's members are among the most highly disciplined soldiers in the world, similar the United States Marine Corps. The Arkasian Marine Corps has been and, in some cases, remains deployed to numerous locations around the world, undertaking peacekeeping operations for the United Nations and assisting other nations in fighting against terrorists. Arkasian National Guard The Arkasian National Guard is the land defensive branch of the Arkasian Military. It only becomes involved in offensive operations when there is no alternative, as the Arkasian National Guard is posted across Arkasia for one purpose; defending the nation. The National Guard is well trained and well supplied with the latest weapons, as with the other branches of the Arkasian Military. The National Guard has participated in numerous engagements including World War II, when it successfully defended the nation against an attack by the Grand Valerius States, having been prepared for attack for many years, and being informed of the Valerics' attack by the Arcanisayn Intelligence Network. Arkasian Coast Guard The Arkasian Coast Guard is the sea defensive branch of the Arkasian Military. Like the Arkasian National Guard, it only becomes involved in offensive operations when all other alternatives are exhausted. It became involved in the defence of Arkasia during World War II, when it worked alongside the Arkasian Navy to trap invading Valeric forces between Arkasia's fleets, armies and planes. The Coast Guard is well trained and highly disciplined, though less so than the other branches of the Arkasian Military. Like the National Guard is equipped with the same equipment as the Army, the Coast Guard is equipped with the same equipment as the Navy, though also the National Guard, it's equipment is more limited, in that the Navy is equipped with Aircraft Carriers and other such large ships, the Coast Guard's largest vessel is a frigate. Arkasian Militia The Arkasian Militia is the civilian branch of the Arkasian Military. It is the least well trained, least disciplined and worst equipped branch of the Arkasian Military. Except when the nation has no alternative, the Militia is not put into active duty. Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer